


Take it

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pretty boy used as a pet name, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bc i’m a slut for that name, oh boy does a lot happen, on anon tho bc. i will get bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream was still in a bit of a daze. Only a few moments ago he was called into their shared bedroom only to be pushed onto the bed and used for George to get off quick.But he wouldn’t let that happen.ORGeorge wants to get off easy but Dream has other plans.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 414
Collections: Anonymous





	Take it

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i got all hot and bothered by some porn i saw on twitter LMFAOOOO so here is this
> 
> hope u enjoy :)
> 
> i’ve written a few smut stuff, all on anon bc if my friends find this... god bles.

“Dream,” George whimpered, grinding helplessly against Dream’s leg. His hands roamed Dream’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as his shaking hands could manage. When he would grind down just right, his hands clenched the shirt tightly as his body shook. 

Dream was still in a bit of a daze. Only a few moments ago he was called into their shared bedroom only to be pushed onto the bed and used for George to get off quick. 

But he wouldn’t let that happen. 

Slowly, Dream snaked his hand into George’s hair, gently tugging so the boy would look up from where his head was resting on his shoulder. 

“Please,” George whimpered. “I need you.”

Dream’s hand moved from his hair to cup his face, brush his fingers against George’s temple, tracing across his cheekbones and down to his lips. 

Making eye contact, George took his thumb into his mouth. 

Slowly, Dream pushed his long finger deeper into George’s mouth.

It wasn’t enough to make him gag, not even close, but George hallowed out his cheeks slightly. He pressed his brows together, looking like he was extremely concentrated on suck down Dream’s fingers. 

“Pretty boy,” Dream praised, starting to pump his fingers softly. 

George let out a small sound as he felt the moving fingers and heard the pet name. His tongue moved erotically across the finger, George acting as if he was actually giving a blowjob. 

He blinked up through long lashes at Dream, who he could tell was flushed just at this. 

George slowly pulled his mouth off, holding Dream’s hand against his own. 

“Your hands are so big,” He smiled, watching as Dream bent his fingers. The tops of his fingertips were able to perfectly curl around George’s hands. 

“So small….” Dream sighed, bringing George’s hand up to his mouth to give it a gentle kiss. Dream knew it was a premature apology for how bad he was going to wreck George, but it just seemed like a soft form of affection. 

Gently laying the smaller man on his back, Dream began to press kisses into his boyfriend's neck. They weren’t harsh or invasive like the many times George had felt him kiss his neck. 

George continued to unbutton the shirt Dream had on, eventually pushing it off his shoulders. Dream stuck his cold hands underneath George’s thin shirt, making him shiver and giggle. 

Eventually they were both shirtless, pressing their lips together lazily. Dream tugged at George’s bottom lip, making him a whimpering mess in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m gonna fucking worship you, baby,” Dream promised, kissing from his mouth to the place directly below his ear. 

“God, yes,” George whined, a smile taking form on his face. 

Dream started to remove the soft sweatpants George wore, pushing them down to his ankles and pulling them all the way off after a few kisses to George’s mostly bare thighs.

Pleas fell from George’s mouth as Dream edged closer to where he so desperately needed to be touched. 

A small gasp fell from his lips as George felt strong hands start to pull his boxers down. 

But Dream didn’t start to stroke his cock like he usually did. Instead he started to rub one finger up and down the inside of George’s things, closer and closer to his ass. 

After repeating this a few times just to see George’s sweet reaction to the touch he broke away to get lube. The intense rising and falling of his chest was going to only be amplified by what Dream had planned. 

“You’re gonna be begging so pretty,” Dream teased as he pressed his lubed fingers against George’s hole. 

“N-no,” George groaned. “You’re wrong.” He could resist, he wouldn’t let Dream win. He wouldn’t have to beg for anything. 

\- 

“Dream please!” George begged, trying to fuck himself back onto Dream’s cock harder, take him deeper. 

Maybe Dream right

Dream gripped his hair tighter, pushing his face more into the pillows as he thrusted harder. 

“So fucking pretty,” Dream moaned, “My pretty boy.”

“Yo-Yours!” George let his tongue loll out of his mouth as his body rocked back and forth, drool collecting on their bedsheets. 

The grip on his hips moved to his back, arching it slightly. The different angle let Dream go deep and hit every sweet spot. High drawn out sounds fell from George’s sweet lips. 

“Harder, pl- please!” George gasped, gripping at the sheets. 

And the next three words are what broke Dream. 

“Fucking destroy me.”

And Dream did. 

The harsh grip on George’s hair intensified, Dream using it as leverage to drag the smaller man back onto his cock. 

George’s shaking arms were so close to giving out. Helpless whimpers and moans tumbled from his mouth, he just couldn’t help it. 

He felt the way Dream’s hips stuttered, and knew he was close. 

“Cum!” George cried. “In- In me! Please!”

“Baby you can- fuck- you can come first,” Dream grunted, reaching down to stroke George’s cock for the first time that night. 

It took moments for George to come undone, covering Dream’s hand in his sticky substance. As Dream licked his hand clean, the man continued to shake through his orgasm, hitting the moment where he was starting to get overstimulated. 

Dream smiled. Now the fun began. 

“I’m gonna come in you, my pretty boy, can you handle it?” It was a rhetorical question, he would keep going until George was sobbing and gripping onto his body. 

Pushing a forceful hand onto George’s back, Dream forced his back to arch more. 

“Please- please Dream it hurts!” George whined, but he continued to push his hips back. 

“But look at you, you fucking slut- won’t even stop fucking yourself on my dick. You just can’t stop, huh?” Dream laughed degradingly, adding a harsh slap on George’s ass for effect. 

Finally, Dream came inside George with a loud moan, fucking himself through his own orgasm, the high pitched sounds of overstimulation still pouring out of George. 

As he pulled out, the mixture of spit, lube, and cum spilled out of George. Dream released a shaky breath at the sight. 

“Look at you, being my little bitch all the time,” 

“I’m no- not your bitch…” George tried to convince weakly. He was still whimpering into the pillow, unable to move from the position he was in in fear of any more stimulation. 

As Dream sat back on his knees, he used his pointer finger to drag up the inside of George’s thigh, teasing him. George shook, abdomen twitching upwards. Dream’s finger moved up his ass, giving the impression that he was going to move to the small of George’s back. 

But no, Dream wasn’t just going to let him get away with only cumming once. 

Instead of trailing his finger up to George’s back, he plunged it deep inside his already lubed hole. 

The surprised shout George let out was beautiful. 

Dream continued to go gently, wanting the pain and pleasure to be equal. He never wanted to cause harm to George. 

George pushed himself up on his arms, head dropping as he panted out half-assed pleas for Dream to stop. 

He watched as George’s thighs practically vibrated as he spread his legs more. 

Again, George started to fuck himself down on Dream’s fingers. And Dream was more than happy to let George ride his fingers into another orgasm. But not today. 

Pushing gently on the smaller man's shoulders, George went back to his position on his elbows. His head was still dropped, drool dripping down his cheeks. 

Dream moved his finger faster, shifting it to find that spot. 

And oh the sound George let out when he did. 

He had been biting on his hand to quiet the unholy sounds spilling out of him. But when Dream found his prostate, his hand gripped the pillow in front of him and he cried out. His hips stuttered upwards, chasing the feeling. 

Dream kept his arm draped across George’s back to keep him pressed down into the soft bed. 

“Dream please! I can't take it anymore!” George begged, his voice getting shaky. He was so close to crying. 

“You got this, Georgie,” Dream praised quietly. 

Face pressed into the pillow, George’s body jerked around. With every breath he took, his abdomen spasmed. His entire body shook, hands gripping onto his thighs. High pitched noises fell from his mouth, tears beginning to drip down his face. 

Dream pulled his finger out, circling it around the rim. That’s what got George. He began to sob loudly, whimpering and shaking, pulling away from Dream. 

He let him go, watching as George’s hips swayed back and forth. 

“So drunk on only my fingers, you fucking whore,” Dream teased, swiping his finger upwards across George’s hole, watching as his body spasmed all over again. 

He gasped and cried, tears mixing with drool and spit getting wiped across his face by his violent jerking. He couldn’t even form words anymore, all groans and sobs. 

The taller man gripped his waist, continuing his finger-fucking from before. 

“Stop!” The high pitched squeal sounded throughout the room, “Please! It hurts!”

Dream pulled his finger out, leaning across George’s back to whisper into his ear. 

“Fucking take it,” He emphasized it with a sharp slap to his thigh, making the man under him whimper out another sob. He nodded helplessly, realizing there was nothing he could do. 

George tried to stabilize his shaking as Dream continued to pump his fingers in and out, but with him hitting his prostate each time, it was no help. 

Occasionally Dream would remove his finger only to brush it teasingly across George’s hole and watch as his body trembled involuntarily. 

Again, George tried to pull away, only to be followed by Dream’s hand. He was so fucking helpless over one single finger. 

“So fucking dirty, pretty boy,” Dream husked, “Cum all over your thighs, tears all over your face.”

Another two slaps, one to his ass and one to his thighs. 

“Almost done baby,” Dream assured. 

George’s eyes shot open and he lolled his head, which Dream understood as a nod. 

“I’ll count down, and you better cum. Or I will just keep going until I feel like you’ve had enough,” Again, he leaned closer to his ear, “And I really hope you’re able to cum just on my fingers slut, because I can do this all fucking night.”

“5,” 

George keened, gripping onto his thighs, nails leaving a crescent shape. 

“4,”

Dream moved his finger faster, crooking and shifting. 

“3,” 

God it hurt so good, it hurt so fucking good. The only thing on George’s fucked-out little mind was how much pleasure filled his body. 

“2,”

Dream found that spot again, pressing directly on it. 

“1,”

George came as he said it, letting out a wracking sob. His body trembled, chest heaving and abs spasming. 

Dream pulled his finger out, wiping the mixture of liquids onto George’s dirty thighs. He watched as George’s trembling body shook and twitched as he collapsed sideways onto their bed. 

“So good, baby,” Dream cooed, moving his hand to brush through George’s hair. George grabbed his hand and pushed it away, overstimulated now by any touch. 

Dream nodded, teasingly brushing a finger down George’s chin and watching as his entire body had a reaction. His poor thighs hadn’t stopped shaking, even as George’s small hands kept them held against the bed. 

He lolled his head to look at Dream, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he sniffled. Tears continued to drip down his face, eyes bright red and puffy. 

Dream went to clean him up. 

Eventually George calmed down enough to let Dream wrap him up in his arms, and they fell asleep quickly. 

-

George’s thighs still shook late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :))
> 
> didnt beta read so if there’s any typos or smth just lmk


End file.
